galatiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
'''Gladiator''' Natural Armor "The rough exterior of a Gladiator is weathered enough to absorb part of the damage inflicted without injury to themself. As the Natural Armor improves, more and more of the damage will simply ... not count against the Gladiator whatsoever!" The first of the Gladiator's two defensive skills. The percentage reduction is applied to the damage before the reduction from armor is applied. The equation for the amount of damage reduction is expressed as: CLvl * 4 Crushing Blow This is the most powerful form of attack in the Gladiator's arsenal. When a Crushing Blow is infliected upon the enemy, the damage of the attack is doubled. Everytime the Gladiator attacks may be a Crushing Blow if they are lucky ... it only will take a couple of these in a single battle to make a significant impact upon the outcome. Also, if a Crushing Blow happens to occur on a Critical Attack, your enemy will automatically die irrelevant of their remaining health! Armor Supremacy Gladiators can eventually wear any armor irrelevant of the requirements that imposed to wear them in Galatium. Their skill of Armor Supremacy allows them to surpass the level, strength, and dexterity requirements altogether to wear any armor when they want. After all, who's going to tell a Gladiator ... no? '''Guardian:''' Damage Recovery: This disciplined form of fighting allows the Guardian a chance to heal lost hit points after every attack they take in battle. This allows the Guardian to continue in battle much longer than most others due to their regenerative capability. Defense Enchancement: This enhancement increases the potency of the defensive rating of the Guardian. Over time, the Guardian will become an unstoppable object in the field of battle as it resists damage that any other classes will have to endure. Vitality Boost: The stamina of the Guardian will be paralleled by none. Every time a Guardian levels up, they will receive additional permanent hit points along with the normal amount of hit points distributed upon leveling. These mighty towers are going to be tough to topple! '''Monk:''' Monastic Healing: Monks have a different alternative than paying a lot of gold for the much needed healing in Galatium. They simply go to their Monastery, which is located in every city of Galatium, for a less expensive healing treatment. Sorry ... monks only in the Monasteries! Divine Assistance: The Divine Assistance from above allows an experience point bonus to be granted to the Monk every time an enemy is slain. This will allow the Monks to advance in their levels faster than the other classes ... all thanks to a little help from above! Angelic Blessing: Monks who receive the Angelic Blessing in battle will be rewarded with a gift no other class will ever experience. Angelic Blessing is an opportunity to have no energy consumed for a battle. Due to the providing nature of the angels, monks will experience the chance to attack more than other classes due to their energy lasting longer. '''Ninja:''' Counter Strike: Every Ninja knows the art of deflection and damage reversion. Whenever an enemy attacks a Ninja, they will immediately retaliate with a counterstrike attack back at the enemy. The strength of the counterstrike is based upon the damage that the enemy inflicted upon the Ninja. Shadow Dodge: This skill allows the Ninja to blend in with the shadows. When the Shadow Dodge skill is in effect, the Ninja is capable of dodging all attacks coming their way. The best way to not take damage in a fight is after all ... not to get hit at all. Blitz Attack: When the Ninja succeeds with a Blitz attack at the beginning of the battle, they are then given the first attack in the battle, irrelevant of the dexterity of the enemy whatsoever. Ninjas are known for lightning fast attacks, and the Blitz Attack is one of the best examples of it. '''Pirate:''' Drunken Rage: This powerful class is trained for the arts of battle. They are also socially trained to drink like the world is going to end tomorrow. This class receives a bonus to their attack rating in battle, which will make their strikes render more damage than other classes. More rum please! Pile of Jewels: Ah, Pirates did always have a special eye for things that sparkle. In battles, at times gems can be found after slaying monsters. Pirates have an uncanny ability to spot more gems than others when they fall from the clutches of an enemy. Considering how important gems are in Galatium, this skill will be a premium for all Pirates! Pillaging the Meek: Upon killing anyone in the game, the Pirate will automatically receive a 50% chance to pillage and steal the riches of the fallen. No other class in the game would dare steal from the deceased ... but Pirates could care less. This skill is an automatic action upon every kill of the Pirate and requires no additional energy. Savvy Requirements: This skill will allow Pirates to equip their weapons at a reduced amount of requirements. This means Pirates will be running around with the best weapons before any other classes. Shiver me timbers! Treasure Finder: Pirates can smell gold a mile away. Not only do they have the opportunity to pillage and steal gold with another skill ... this skill allows the Pirates to find extra hoards of gold everytime they kill an opponent. Pirates are going to be up to their neck in wealth. I guess X does always mark the spot! '''Warrior:''' Battle Cry: A loud and powerful shout that strengthens and empowers the Warrior. Every time a battle cry is yelled the Warrior's blows in battle do more and more damage. These damage boosts will stack as the battle progresses. Stunning Blow: This powerful strike stops the enemy in their tracks. While the enemy is in a confused state, the Warrior may take another attack at their expense. The damage of this additional attack is roughly 60% of the Warrior's normal attack. Immortality: This is an outstanding gift to any Warrior who has a pure heart. On what would be otherwise a fatal blow onto a Warrior, there stands a chance that this skill will allow the Warrior to shrug off the blow and continue with the battle. Chivalry: Warriors have an unparalleled courage when compared to the other classes of Galatium. They embrace fighting the deadliest monsters rather than fleeing from them, especially dragons. When a warrior battles any of the Cape Almeir dragons, they will attack with a harder strike than normal to defeat the toughest of the known monsters. =